Quartet One
by Blodigealach
Summary: Kejadian super aneh menimpa Hiruma di tanggal 1 Januari 2011. Slight HiruMamo. Super short chapter. HAPPY NEW YEAR!


Series: Eyeshield 21  
Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata  
Pairing: Taka x Karin  
Note: Ngebut total, soalnya kelupaan hari ini itu tanggal 01/01/11... HIRUMA DAY, OMG! _*disambit*_ Aneh, ancur, kebanyakan deskripsi, nggak ada dialog, OOC, mungkin typo juga... Oh well, don't like don't read! _*berguling tidur* _Oh ya, kalo ada yang merasa ini mirip sama fic yang 'Triple Taka', EMANG SENGAJA. Gw pake plot dasar itu fic, nyahahah~ *_disambit_*

* * *

**Quartet One**

Tanggal 1 bulan 1 tahun 2011.

Empat angka 1 sekaligus dalam satu penanggalan. Bagi orang lain, mungkin hal ini bukan apa-apa, tapi bagi Hiruma Youichi, mahasiswa jurusan Teknologi Informasi di Saikyoudai, angka itu adalah angka yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Angka itu adalah nomor punggungnya dalam tim Amefuto, baik selama ia berada di Deimon Devilbats, timnas Jepang, maupun di Saikyoudai Wizards.

Dan entah bagaimana, sejak ia menyandang nomor 1 di seragamnya itu, banyak angka 1 terlibat dalam hidupnya. Nomor ujiannya banyak mengandung angka 1. Timnya juga sempat memenangkan juara 1 dalam Christmas Bowl dan beberapa kali juara 1 di Rice Bowl. Setiap kali ia mengambil nomor untuk sesuatu, angka 1 sering muncul.

Dan hari ini, tahun baru 2011 alias tanggal 1 bulan 1 tahun 2011, ia merasa pasti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Bukan kebiasaannya untuk takut pada sesuatu, karena toh ia adalah Sang Quarterback dari Neraka. Tidak ada yang akan berani macam-macam dengannya. Terutama karena ia punya buku ancaman, buku yang akan membuat semua orang akan tunduk padanya. Pokoknya, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.

Kalaupun ada satu hal saja yang bisa membuatnya sedikit tidak tenang, itu adalah manajer Saikyoudai Wizards yang dulunya juga adalah manajer Deimon Devilbats, Anezaki Mamori. Tidak banyak anggota Devilbats yang cukup pandai untuk bisa lolos ujian masuk Saikyoudai. Paling-paling yang berhasil tembus hanyalah dirinya, Mamori, dan Juumonji (yang ini, Hiruma agak kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Juumonji punya otak yang lumayan encer). Yang lainnya hanya sanggup masuk universitas sejenis Deimon yang bernama Universitas Enma, atau bahkan cukup tidak berotak untuk tidak melanjutkan kuliah.

Pokoknya, Hiruma sekarang merasa agak was-was. Sama sekali tidak seperti dirinya biasanya. Memang hari itu adalah hari Sabtu, yang artinya tidak ada latihan atau semacamnya, tapi ia tetap merasa tidak enak. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang sangat salah. Dan memang ada yang salah. Ponsel yang ia pakai sehari-hari terus berdering karena ada rentetan email dai banyak pemain Amefuto sampai-sampai ia harus mematikan ponselnya yang satu itu karena membuatnya jadi tidak fokus untuk menyusun menu latihan neraka dan strategi baru untuk timnya.

Tapi yang lebih aneh lagi akhirnya terjadi. Tepat jam 1, ponselnya yang lain berdering, dan ia terpaksa mengangkatnya karena ia tidak ingin bunyi yang memekakkan telinga itu mengganggunya terlalu lama. Dan tebak siapa peneleponnya? Anezaki Mamori, sang manajer yang sering adu mulut dengannya itu. Sayangnya, karena isi pembicaraan lebih banyak didominasi oleh ledekan Hiruma dan pembelaan diri Mamori, tidak banyak yang bisa dibicarakan. Untungnya telepon itu berakhir dengan janji kencan keesokan harinya, hari Minggu. Meskipun Mamori mengatakan itu adalah 'kencan', dengan seenaknya Hiruma menyebutnya 'rapat strategi' sampai-sampai Mamori kesal sendiri dan menutup teleponnya.

Yang jelas, ia tahu ada yang tidak beres di balik semua itu. Mengapa? Karena setelah ia menyalakan kembali ponselnya, menelusuri semua pesan yang diberikan, ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa semua pemain Amefuto itu baru saja menyelamati dan mengutukinya tentang tanggal hari itu. Dan tepat jam 1 subuh, saat ia masih sibuk dengan laptop-nya, ia mendapatkan email dari Taka.

_From: Taka_  
_Subject: Impas_

_Kau membantuku kencan dengan Karin, sekarang kubantu kau kencan dengan Mamori, meski sepertinya kau tidak membutuhkannya. Kencan yang benar dengannya atau Mamori akan berubah jadi monster mengerikan._

Dan Hiruma hanya bisa menyeringai lebar sambil melemparkan kembali ponselnya ke tas berisi tumpukan ponselnya. Hari yang aneh. Tanggal 1, bulan 1, tahun 2011. Sepertinya ia tidak akan melupakan hari itu dan sehari setelahnya.


End file.
